Power Outage
by Books Changed Me
Summary: Nix one shot. (Six/Nine) Six wakes up in the middle of the night to a power outage, but then she finds Nine sleeping by her bed. What on Earth and Lorien could he be doing there?


My eyes adjust to the darkness –not Night Vision, like Marina's legacy, but more of a help-it's-dark-and-I-can't-see-anything type of thing.

Power outage.

I untangle myself from in between the sheets. The rest must all still be asleep. I stand up, only to realize that there's someone asleep in a sitting position, slouched against my bed. The moonlight steaming in through the window helps me make out who this someone is. Nine, but what on Earth and Lorien could he be doing here? I hesitate for a bit before lightly tapping his shoulder. He doesn't stir, so I resort to shaking him awake.

"Where –" he starts with a groggy, sleepy voice, kind of attractive. I shake the thought out of my head. Nine takes in his dark surroundings and then squints at me. "Six? Where– what–?"

"Power outage," I say. "And don't ask me why you're here. I woke up and found you."

Nine looks around again. "Oh," he manages. "So it's you room, not mine."

I raise my eyebrows. "Why the hell would I be in your room?" I ask.

I can almost feel his smirk, even though I can't see it. "I just thought that maybe you finally came to your senses, sweetheart," he says, and then it hits me that his silhouette looks shirtless, which is exactly how Nine would sleep, so I thank the Elders it's dark, because my face is burning –something very unlike myself.

I decide not to respond to that comment and instead say, "Either explain why you're here, you creep, or get the power back on."

"You think if I knew why I was here, I'd be asking you?" he asks. "I clearly remember falling asleep in _my _room."

"Then you must have sleepwalked here."

"I don't sleepwalk."

"It appears as if you do."

"Never mind, sweetheart," Nine concedes. "We need to fix this power bullshit." He finds my door in the dark and pushes it open. Reluctantly, I follow him.

The hall is pitch black. At least my room had a bit of moonlight. "Where did I put that phone again?"

I roll my eyes at his carelessness, which is stupid since he can't see me. I start moving around, waving my hands in front of me to help myself navigate. "Which way is the living room?" I ask. My hands hit something rock-hard. I feel around. Solid. "Is that a wall in the middle of the hallway?"

"Six," Nine says, laughing with amusement. "Those would be my abs."

"Holy shit," I say, dropping my hands and blushing furiously. Nine laughs again. Sure, I've seen him shirtless before –24/7 actually, but I never actually felt his abdominal muscles which somehow feel like a solid rock wall. Still flustered, I mutter, "Let's find the damn phone."

"Ah, Six. There's no need to be shy about it," Nine says, still amused. "We both know you fancy me and my lovely abs."

"Shut up," I murmur.

In the dark, I feel strong arms slip around my waist, a hand on the small of my back, pressing my body against his. My arms hang against my sides. "Scared, sweetheart?" Nine says before allowing his lips to meet mine, and even in the dark, our lips found each other without bumping noses o anything awkward.

We seem like a perfect fit, so I snaked my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him even closer.

So that's how we were, the two of us, making out in the dark hall of Nine's penthouse, and it couldn't have felt more right.

"You wish," I say, pulling him in again.

And I've been having weird feelings for a fortnight, and I know Nine is having them too, and we're both so alike it's scary. We may end up together, and we may end up killing each other. Maybe his sleepwalking was coincidental, maybe not. We live by the same rules. We've been through the same pain. We couldn't have been any more perfect, in a completely imperfect way.

.

.

**A/N: This is what I come up with at 3 am. Please tell me I'm not the only one who gets impulsive and starts writing in the middle of the night.**

**Oh, and please tell me what you think of this. :)**


End file.
